


Family life

by Lolonyo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Children, Family, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27679424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolonyo/pseuds/Lolonyo
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya comes back to Japan with two children, he reunites with his old friends and the father of his children.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta, Himuro Tatsuya/Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

“Boss someone by the name Kagami is saying he’s here to drop off the twins” Kuroko’s secretary said through an intercom 

“Let him in” Kuroko said 

A couple minutes later the door to Kuroko’s office opened to reveal Kagami holding a sleeping child in one hand and holding another child’s hand in the other 

“Mommy!” The awake child said running towards kuroko

“Hey darling, how was your first day of school?” Kuroko asked picking up his child and placed him on his lap and gave him a couple kisses on his cheeks

“It was good because Taiyo was with me”

“That’s good, did you guys make friends?” Kuroko asked 

The child shook his head yes “we made two friends”

“Really? Who are they?” Kuroko asked

“Yoshi and Hideo” 

“You should invite them over sometime” kuroko said

“Really?” 

“Yeah, you can even invite them to come over Saturday” kuroko said 

“Okay, I’ll tell them right now” the child said jumping off kuroko’s lap and rummaged through his school bag for his phone

“Taizo sweetie, why don’t you eat first” Kuroko said pointing at the table filled with variations of food

“But I want to wait for Taiyo to wake up first” Taizo said taking his phone out and texted his new found friends 

“Mommy, Yoshi is calling can I answer?” Taizo asked giving kuroko puppy eyes

“Five minutes” kuroko said 

“Okay” Taizo said running towards the couch and answered his phone

“Thanks for picking them up for me” Kuroko said looking at Kagami who was still holding the sleeping Taiyo

“I don’t mind” Kagami said taking a seat 

“You have questions don’t you?” Kuroko asked 

“Yes but the most important one is about Akashi” Kagami said 

“He doesn’t know” Kuroko said 

“Okay” Kagami said “what are you going to do if he finds out?”

“I don’t know” Kuroko said sighing “him finding out will complicate things”

“M-mommy” Taiyo said waking up 

“Welcome back sleepy head” Kuroko said 

Kagami placed Taiyo down, Taiyo immediately went around the desk to Kuroko

“I’m home” Taiyo said 

Kuroko picked him up and placed him on his laps while giving him a kiss 

“Welcome home” kuroko said 

“Mommy they said yes” Taizo said coming to his mother’s side

“That’s good, I can’t wait to meet them” kuroko said patting Taizo’s head 

“Taizo-nii” Taiyo said getting off Kuroko’s laps and went to hold Taizo’s hand 

“Let’s go eat, mommy prepared food for us” Taizo said squeezing Taiyo’s hand a bit 

“Okay” Taiyo said smiling

The two kids walked towards the table filled food and sat down 

“You can go eat too if you want” Kuroko said looking at Kagami 

“Don’t mind if I do” Kagami said getting up from the chair he was seating at and went to join the two kids

Kuroko focused back to the paperwork on his desk

“Mommy come eat with us” Taizo said 

“Alright” Kuroko said standing up and went to join the three males at the table

“This is so good” Kagami said 

“I’m glad you’re liking it so much” kuroko said picking up a sandwich and took a bite 

“I don’t mind picking up your kids everyday and eat this kind of food” Kagami said 

“So you only want the food?” Kuroko asked 

“That’s a small price to pay” Kagami said 

“It sure is” kuroko said 

“I like uncle Kagami he’s fun and want him to pick us but I also want mommy to come pick us up like in America” Taiyo said

“I want mommy to pick us up too” Taizo said 

“I’ll come with uncle Kagami to pick you up when I’m free but I can’t promise anything okay?” Kuroko said 

“Okay” the two twins said 

“Tetsuya” a female voice said opening the door of Kuroko’s office 

“Hey mom” kuroko said looking at the female

“I know you just returned from America and all but I’d really appreciate it if you could go to this business dinner in my place” 

“I can’t leave the boys alone” kuroko said 

“I’ll look after them, right boys” 

“Yeah, sleepover at granny’s place” Taiyo said smiling 

“Taiyo eat carefully” Taizo said taking a napkin and wiped Taiyo’s mouth 

“Thank you Taizo-nii” Taiyo said smiling 

“You’re welcome” Taizo said 

“Aww look at how adorable they are” Kuroko’s mother said 

“Granny Aiko” Taizo said looking at his grandmother 

“Yes dear?” Aiko asked

“I’m going with mommy” Taizo said 

“You can’t, this is a very important meeting so Tetsuya can’t look after you” Aiko said 

“I don’t care, I want to be with mommy” Taizo said 

“Taizo-nii” Taiyo said grabbing Taizo’s hand 

“Mommy always puts us to sleep and I want mommy to read us a bedtime story” Taizo said 

“It’s okay Taizo, I’ll come pick you and Taiyo up before your bedtime” Kuroko said 

“You promise?” Taizo asked 

“Promise so go with granny okay” kuroko said 

“Okay” Taizo said getting off his chair and grabbed his backpack

“You’re such well behaved children” Aiko said 

Taizo glared at Aiko while Taiyo smiled 

“We’ll be going with granny now” Taiyo said looking at Kuroko

“Okay, I’ll see you tonight” Kuroko said waving bye at his children


	2. Chapter 2

"So Kagami let's get to business" kuroko said after the kids left with his mother 

"What business?" Kagami asked looking at Kuroko 

"What are you currently working as?" Kuroko asked

"I'm in between jobs" Kagami said 

"You're unemployed that's great" kuroko said

"You should learn to put a filter on" Kagami said 

"Waste of time" kuroko said "so what did you think of the kids?" 

"They are a cute bunch, it's actually surprising the first thing you call me for is to pick up your kids. Not to hang out or meet up but to pick up your kids. What exactly where you thinking?" Kagami asked 

"Well it sounds like you liked them and it seems like they like you back" kuroko said 

"Taiyo yes Taizo not too sure he's attached to your hip like his father. They even look the same with the difference of the blue eye Taizo has and the red eye Akashi has but they both have the gold eye too" Kagami said 

"Akashi is not attached to my hip, if he was he would be here right now disallowing what I'm about to suggest next" Kuroko said 

"Let me guess you want to hire me as you babysitter" Kagami said 

"You catch on quick but not only as a babysitter, I want you to go to meetings and business parties in my place" Kuroko said 

"I don't like where this is going" Kagami said 

"Tonight I want you to go to that dinner party in my place" kuroko said 

"No way" Kagami said 

Kuroko's face darkened "are you really in a position to decline me?" He asked 

"Huh?" Kagami said startled at the sudden change of his former shadow

"That dump you live in is going to kick you out if you don't pay your rent this month, your bank account is crying and you barely eat anything, so tell me do you really have any room to say no" kuroko said 

"It's my choice" Kagami mumbled loosing all confidence from the look on Kuroko's face, his heart was beating so fast it might explode 

Kuroko stood up and grabbed Kagami by his shirt "do you know how that makes me feel, I'm trying to help you here you should feel honoured. Many people would kill to be in your position but I'm giving it to you for free considering your unqualified background, your ungratefulness hurts me you know that?" kuroko said staring Kagami down

"Okay, I'll do it" Kagami said scared for his life 

The air around Kuroko lightened up, he released Kagami and took his seat 

"I apologize if I went to far" kuroko said bowing 

"Mgh were you always this scary?" Kagami asked

"What are you talking about?" Kuroko asked flashing Kagami an innocent smile

"Nothing" Kagami said 

"Tetsuya stop scaring the boy" a male voice said 

Kagami and Tetsuya turned to see a young looking man who looked like he was in his mid twenties 

"Is he your brother?" Kagami asked

"No he's my father, kuroko Tetsu" kuroko said shocking Kagami 

"How is that possible? We are 24 and he looks like he's 25. Did your dad have you when he was one?" Kagami asked 

Kuroko threw Kagami a disgusted look

"Now, Tetsuya dear be nice to your friend" Tetsu said 

"He's fifty-four" Kuroko said yet again shocking Kagami 

"No way, he looks like he's in his twenties" Kagami said 

"That's the kuroko gene, it keeps you looking young. When Tetsuya was pregnant when he was 20 a lot of people thought he was just a little child fresh into high school. They said horrible things about my baby" Tetsu said hugging Tetsuya 

"Let go" Kuroko said 

"Now that you mention it, he looks like he didn't age at all, it's more like his pallet became sophisticated making him look like a completely different person" Kagami said taking a closer look of Kuroko

"Stop please also what are you doing here dad" kuroko said 

"I wanted to see who you're going to bully into taking your job" Tetsu said 

"You left your work for a trivial matter like that?" Kuroko asked 

"Nothing my adorable son does is trivial" Tetsu said 

"Since you're here draw a contract with Kagami in my place" kuroko said standing up

"Son you should stop passing your work to other people" Tetsu said 

"You and mom should stop passing your work to me" kuroko said walking to his desk and focused on his work

After sometime kuroko turned his attention towards the table to see Kagami and his father chatting like best friends

"Dad take Kagami to the suit shop and fill him in on the details of the meeting, Kagami I'll pick you up when you're done. You're staying at my place tonight if you like it then you can move in with us" kuroko said 

"Are you going to tempt me?" Kagami asked

"There's no need for such things" kuroko said 

"Tetsuya you do know I have work right?" Tetsu asked

"I know but here you are being buddy buddy with my friend so do something useful for once, and don't even think about dumping your work on me I’m busy enough as it is" kuroko said

“You’re such a rude child” Tetsu said pouting 

“Would you blame me? I have you people for parents” kuroko said 

“Tetsuya is so mean” Tetsu said 

“Just go” Kuroko said 

“Okay, come on Kagami let’s leave my ungrateful son alone” Tetsu said heading for the door

“I’ll see you later” Kagami said waving bye to kuroko

“Yeah, see you later” kuroko said focusing back on the pile of documents on his desk

A couple hours passed by when kuroko was finally done with his work, he looked at the time to see it was 8:30pm

“It’s about time I go pick him up” he mumbled standing up from his chair, he left his office and headed down to the garage while giving Kagami a call informing him of his arrival in the next 20 minutes after he got into his car and drove to the location where the meeting was being held. Once he arrived he parked his car in front of the venue and waited for Kagami to come.

Around five minutes later Kagami came out accompanied by a familiar red head who just so happened to be the grandfather of Kuroko’s children and an exact copy of Akashi Seijuro to the point of being creepy.

“Good evening Kuroko” Akashi’s father said 

“Good evening mr Akashi” Kuroko said 

“Are you one of the representatives for the Suzuki Corp along side this young man?” The older Akashi asked 

“No, I’m the CEO and heir, I just sent Kagami to represent us” kuroko replied 

“My that’s a surprise, I didn’t know you were affiliated with such a powerful family” the older Akashi said 

“I just so happened to be the son of Suzuki Aiko the current head of the family” Kuroko said 

“That’s a surprise, I didn’t know my son had relations with such a formidable person” the older Akashi said 

“Well I don’t like flaunting my family background around, it might attract unneeded dogs” kuroko said glaring at the older Akashi 

“That’s a rude thing to say to your elders don’t you thing?” The older Akashi asked glaring back

“But I’m not wrong, am I” kuroko said 

“Um sorry to interrupt but can you guys stop you’re making me really uncomfortable” Kagami said 

“Oh my, I apologize that wasn’t my intention” the older Akashi said And turned to look at kuroko “I see why my son was so bent on keeping you” he said licking his upper lip

“I don’t do those kind of relationships with old men” kuroko said 

“But I look quite young, no one will know” the older Akashi said 

“Certainly your son will know and that will not end well” kuroko said 

“You’re certainly correct, here have my business card I’d like to make it up to you for the past troubles I’ve caused you” the Akashi said giving kuroko his business card 

“You’re one kind of a dog aren’t you” kuroko said looking at the information on the card 

“Perhaps but I cannot let such a good business opportunity like this slipway, so I will apologize in advance for what I will do next” Akashi said “don’t be afraid to stop by my office for tea one of this days” he said while walking away towards his ride 

“That was weird” Kagami said 

“I’ve seen worse, get in the car let’s go get the kids and go home” kuroko said going to the driver’s seat 

“Okay” Kagami said 

“Also tell me how things went” kuroko said


	3. Chapter 3

“Mommy, you came” Taizo said he was waiting by the door for Kuroko’s arrival

“Of course I came” kuroko said picking up Taizo “where’s your brother?” 

“He went to get a snack” Taizo said 

“Taizo-nii granny gave me apples” Taiyo said running towards the front door with two apples in his hands 

“Mommy?” Taiyo said 

“Hi there, did you have a good time?” Kuroko asked placing Taizo down

“Yeah, granny, me and Taizo-nii baked a pie. It was delicious” Taiyo said 

“That’s good to hear” kuroko said patting Taiyo’s head 

“Welcome back Tetsuya” Aiko said coming towards kuroko with the twins bags in hand 

“I’ll be taking them now, thanks for watching after them” kuroko said taking the bags from his mother’s hand 

“Guys put your shoes on, we are leaving” kuroko said 

“Already? Why don’t you stay for a couple more minutes?” Aiko asked 

“They have school tomorrow so we need to get home soon” kuroko said 

“Alright, they already bathed so you don’t worry about that” Aiko said 

“Okay” kuroko said 

“How was the meeting?” Aiko asked 

“I didnt got I sent a friend in my place, from what he said it turned out good” kuroko said 

“So you outsourced the job I outsourced to you?” Aiko asked 

“Yeah, I’m a busy person as it is so I’d really appreciate it if refrain from piling work on me without notice” kuroko said

“Mommy we are done” Taizo said 

“Okay, say bye to granny” kuroko said 

“Bye granny/ granny Aiko” the twins said 

“Have a goodnight, we’ll be leaving now” kuroko said 

“Goodnight and bye boys” Aiko said 

The twins walked out the house with their mother following them closely behind towards the car. Kuroko helped them on, on their booster chairs before going to the driver’s seat

“Hi uncle Kagami” Taiyo said 

“Hello” Kagami said 

“Mommy why is that man with you?” Taizo asked

“He’s working for me from now on so he’s going to stay with us so welcome him okay” kuroko said 

“Okay” the twins said 

“Are you sure those guys are normal kids?” Kagami asked after the twins started chatting with one another 

“What are you talk about?” Kuroko asked glancing at Kagami before focusing back on the road 

“They are too well behaved for kids” Kagami said 

“Are you forgetting who their parents are?” Kuroko asked 

“You’re right then I should rephrase my question. How did they turn out normal considering their parents?” Kagami asked 

“That’s mean” kuroko said 

“It’s only the truth” Kagami said 

“Okay let me answer your question with a question. What makes you think my kids are “normal” as you put it, Taizo has showcased akashi’s behaviour even tho it’s not full blown and Taiyo has showcased my behaviour” kuroko said 

“Really? When?” Kagami asked 

“Watch the closely starting tomorrow, you’ll understand” kuroko said 

“Okay we are here” kuroko said parking his car in their house’s underground parking 

“How many cars does one person need?” Kagami asked looking at the variety of cars parked

“Well I got them as presents from my parents,it seems to be their tradition to buy me a car on my birthday and Christmas” kuroko said as the small group walked towards staircase leading to the ground level of the house 

“I’m sleepy” Taiyo mumbled rubbing his eye, Taizo was yawning but didn’t say anything 

“Let me go tuck you guys in bed” kuroko said taking the twins to their room leaving Kagami behind 

Kuroko placed the twin’s bags by the bookcase 

“Which book would you like me to read for you?” Kuroko asked looking at the variety of fairytale books

“Jack and the beanstalk” Taiyo said 

“Okay” kuroko said going to the section labeled J and took the book out 

“Are you comfy and snuggly in your beds?” Kuroko asked standing on the space between the twins’ beds 

“Yes” the twins said 

Kuroko started reading the book to his kids 

“The end” kuroko said reaching the end of the book

“Goodnight” kuroko said giving the twins a kiss and went to turn the nightlights on and turn the lights off

Kuroko went back downstairs to see Kagami looking around 

“Sorry I left you alone, let me show you to your room” kuroko said 

“It’s fine” Kagami said turning to face kuroko “this place is huge” 

“Really?” Kuroko asked “it’s much smaller than the one we have in America” 

“Wow must be nice to be rich” Kagami said 

“This is your room” kuroko said opening the door to one of the bedrooms “You can live with us as long as you want”

Kagami walked into the room and started looking around 

“I’ll be going now, if you need the kitchen it’s downstairs at the end of the left hallway, I’ll be leaving early so I leave the twins in your care” kuroko said going back to his room for a shower and went to bed

With only three hours of sleep, kuroko got up and went to get ready for work. Before putting his suit on he went downstairs to prepare breakfast and lunch for the twins and Kagami. After he was done he went to put his suit on.

“Mommy, are you leaving?” Taizo asked rubbing his eye from sleepiness 

“Yes sweetie I’ll see you later okay?” Kuroko said placing a kiss on Taizo’s head 

“Will you be able to pick us up?” Taizo asked 

“I’ll see how things are at work but I can’t promise you anything” kuroko said 

“Okay” Taizo said 

“I’ll be going now, have a good day at school” kuroko said giving Taizo another kiss but on the cheek this time before leaving 

Throughout the morning Kuroko spent time in board meetings one after another until 12pm. He left the building to get something to eat before going to let the chefs he hired know what to make for his kids after school lunch.

A sweet shop caught kuroko’s attention so he went in 

“Welcome to Atsushi’s sweet cafe what can I get for you?” The cashier asked 

“I’ll take the full cheesecake and pie. I’ll also take 10 cookies and six muffins” Kuroko said 

“Okay Will you be paying with cash or card?” The cashier asked 

“Cash” kuroko said taking out the money from his wallet and gave it to the cashier 

“Okay, please wait for a couple minutes for your stuff” the cashier said 

“Mom, I want the strawberry cake” a male voice said 

Kuroko turned to see a black haired man with a little boy who looks like a copy of his with the exception of the green hair, the boy looks around the twins age 

“So there are other people like that Huh?” Kuroko mumbled 

“I’ll take a slice of the strawberry cake with a milkshake also I’d like the full dark chocolate cake, a slice of apple pie with coffee” the man said 

“Okay” the cashier said 

The kid Kuroko’s was staring at turned around to look back at him. Kuroko looked away 

“Hey mister” the kid said leaving his mother’s side and went to tug on Kuroko’s pants 

Kuroko looked at him 

“Are you judging my mom right now? Mom is still mom even tho mom is a guy he still gave birth to me” the kid said staring at kuroko 

“What are you doing Yuto? I’m so sorry for my son’s behaviour” the child’s mother said 

“No it’s okay” kuroko said staring back and forth between the child and his mother 

“Stopping judging” Yuto said glaring at kuroko 

Kuroko stared at him for sometime 

“Excuse me sir, your order is ready” one of the worker said 

Kuroko broke eye contact with the kid and turned to take his order after that he stared at Yuto for a bit 

“Sir why do you keep on staring at my child” the man said looking creeped out while pulling Yuto to his side 

Kuroko still stared at Yuto, the thing that stopped him from staring more was the sound of his phone ringing. He answered the call which turned out to be the leading chef asking what to make.

“Make them onigiris, don’t make anything complicated. They should be back from school around 3:40pm so drop them by my office by 3:20pm” kuroko said while walking out the store and went into another store to get something quick to eat 

For the afternoon kuroko spent his time working on the documents that somewhat piled on his desk before his kids came taking his attention away from his work.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mommy you're still home?" Taizo asked, he and his twin walked into the dining room to see their mother there talking to Kagami

"Yes, I'm going to drop you off at school but I won't be able to pick you up grandpa will" kuroko said 

"What about uncle Kagami?" Taiyo asked 

"He'll be with me the whole time" kuroko said

“Will you be home for bedtime stories?” Taizo asked

“Sorry sweetie but you’ll be staying and grandpa and granny’s place tonight” kuroko said 

“Oh” Taizo said looking dejected 

“I’m off Saturday and Sunday so let’s hang out all day okay, we can do whatever you want” kuroko said 

“Really?” Taizo and Taiyo asked looking excited 

“Yep, your friends are coming right? So it’ll be even more fun, you can tell them to invite their parents too” Kuroko said 

“Okay” the twins said getting excited 

“Eat up and go get ready for school okay?” Kuroko said 

“Okay” the twins said and started to eat their breakfast 

After finishing everyone went to their room to get ready, Kuroko trusted the twins enough to let them get ready by themselves (how they grow up so fast 😩😩) 

“You’re wearing casual clothes, that’s a change” Kagami said looking at kuroko who was wearing skinny jeans, Nike sneakers,a shirt with the first two button left unbuttoned, a homburge hat and glasses 

“We’ll be busy with other matters so there’s no need for me to be in business attire right now” Kuroko said 

“Okay” Kagami said 

“Mommy you look good” Taizo said coming out of his shared room with Taiyo. He was wearing his school uniform, his red hair was messy as can be

“Taizo-nii let me brush your hair already” Taiyo said coming out the room holding a brush, his blue hair was neat as can be 

“No way, it’s painful” Taizo said grabbing hold of Kuroko’s leg 

“Come on mommy doesn’t have all day for us, I’ll be delicate” Taiyo said with a frown on his lips

Taizo looking up at kuroko “I’d really appreciate it if you finish quickly school is starting soon” Kuroko said giving Taizo a faint smile

“Fine” Taizo mumbled and followed Taiyo back into the room. A couple minutes later they came back out with Taizo’s hair neatly brushed to match Taiyo

“Let’s get going” Kuroko said 

The mini family entered one of Kuroko’s many cars with Kagami driving. The drive to the twins’ school was filled with interesting chatters

“We are here” Kagami said stopping the car and got out to help the twins car even tho they don’t really need it all that much

Kuroko waited for them outside 

“Have a good day at school okay” kuroko said giving the twins kisses on the cheeks 

“Okay, have a good day at work too” the twins said kissing Kuroko’s cheeks

“You too uncle Kagami, have a good day” Taiyo said hugging Kagami’s leg 

“Have a good day” Taizo said keeping his distance away from Kagami

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow okay” kuroko said 

“Okay” the twins said grabbing hold of each other’s hand and walked into the school

“Aww they are growing up so fast, it was only yesterday that they were born” Kuroko said looking at the twins back 

“Maybe because it was” Kagami said sarcastically 

“Kagami that’s not a way to speak to your boss” Kuroko said in threatening way it sent chills down kagami’s spine

“Sorry” Kagami said 

“Oh look who it is” kuroko said looking at the kid behind Kagami 

“Huh?” Kagami said turning around to see a green haired kid waving bye to a car leaving

Kuroko went to crouch in front of the kid waiting for him to turn around 

“Hi” kuroko said as soon as the kid turned around which scared the boy 

“What are you doing here? Are you stalking me?” The kid asked looking at kuroko suspiciously 

“Why would I stalk you? You don’t have anything I would be interested in” kuroko said 

“I’m the third richest kid in the whole school so maybe you want to kidnap me and ask my parent to give you money” the kid said 

“You’re name was yuto right?” Kuroko asked 

Yuto nodded his head 

“Okay Yuto tell me why would I skip the richest kid and go for you?” Kuroko asked

“Mhm, that’s a good question” Yuto said going into deep thought 

“So who are the first two richest kids?” Kuroko asked

“I used to be the second now I’m third, Yoshi used to be first but he’s second and there’s a transfer student his name is Hideo he’s first” Yuto said 

“You’re quite interesting kid but I have no interest in kidnapping you, I have a lot of money as it is” kuroko said standing up

“So why did you stare at me?” Yuto asked 

“Because your green hair reminded me of someone I used to know” kuroko said “I’ll be going see ya around kid” 

Kuroko walked over to the car and got in, Kagami started the car and drove away to the address kuroko gave him

“Kuroko darling long time no see” the owner of the store said as soon as he spotted kuroko

“Hey there Cassy” kuroko said 

“Kuroko darling your hair is terrible and your hair is just a big no no” Cassy said looking at kuroko then at Kagami 

“That’s why we are here” kuroko said 

“Take a seat, I’ll turn the two of you into stars” Cassy said 

“How long will it take?” Kuroko asked 

“Three hours at least, snack will be provided and as usual you’ll have the whole place to yourself” Cassy said 

“Great, let’s go take a sit” kuroko said grabbing Kagami’s hand and led him to one of the chairs

Cassy clapped her hands and immediately the store was closed and curtains where pulled to hide people from view in or out

“Let’s get the party started” Cassy said 

Kuroko stood up and took off his clothes except of his boxer briefs 

“Why are you taking off your clothes off?” Kagami asked

“She’s going to do a full body service” kuroko said 

“I thought this was a salon” Kagami said 

“It is but my family gets more privileges than of the salon so take your clothes off” kuroko said sitting down on the chair 

Kagami hesitantly took his clothes off except of his boxer shorts

“There’s no need to be shy darling, you’ll feel good as new once I’m done with you” Cassy said while snapping her fingers

Eight people started working on the two. Two were doing their feet, cleaning them and taking care of their feet nails. Two were focusing on their nails, two were massaging the two men’s shoulders and two were asking of the two what they’d like to have.

After sometime the two were subjected to waxing which was the most painful experience for Kagami, he swore to never doing again, next came shaving. Kuroko’s face was smooth so there was no need for him to shave but Kagami got a shaving. Kuroko stared at him while sipping his vanilla milkshake and gave Kagami compliments??? (Kagami wasn’t sure if it’s insults or compliments, he decided to just go with the easy option and say it was compliments)

Next came the fully body massage, the the hair cut. After they had to go take a bath in bathtub filled with water that a strong scent, Kagami got into the water that smelled like oranges while Kuroko was in the water that smelled like vanilla. After their bath they used lotions, deodorant and perfume that smelled exactly like their water.

“Perfect” Cassy said looking at the two nodding her head 

“I feel relaxed and I look young” Kagami said studying himself

“Of course that’s the handy work of Cassy” kuroko said “you can just charge the amount on the usual card” 

“You got it, I’ll send your clothes to your place” Cassy said 

“That’s great thanks a lot” kuroko said heading for the door 

“We are going out with only bathrobes on?” Kagami asked looking shocked

“We are just going next door so it fine” kuroko said leaving the store with Kagami closely following him

“Kuroko you’re just in time, put your suits on” the owner said 

Kuroko and Kagami moved to the dressing rooms with their suit and a pair of their preferred underwear which were clean. The put on the suits and went out to let the owner to do the finish touches 

“Okay, I’m done. I’ll charge the money to your usual card” 

“Okay, thanks for today” kuroko said leaving the store

“Is this meeting so important that we had to spend the whole day on getting ready?” Kagami asked

“Yes this meeting is really important, you have to remember how you carry yourself will reflect on the company so please behave” kuroko said


End file.
